Lasswell/Gameplay
Lasswell is a playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, and one of two starting units. He is a physically-geared knight whose role in battle is Physical Damage, and is able to cast some Black Magic. He currently has five variants: the story variant (the main one with which the player starts the game), the Global-exclusive "Dracu Lasswell" unit (which could be obtained during the Halloween events), the Japan-only "Hunter Lasswell" (released as part of the collaboration with ), "Swordsman Lasswell" (a reward for Taipei Fan Festa attendees), and his Season Two variant, "Pyro Glacial Lasswell". Lasswell Lasswell's job is listed as Knight. He starts the game at Rarity 2★, and comes equipped with a Broadsword and Leather Plate. He can be awakened up to 6★. His role in battle is Physical Damage. Lasswell has no natural element or status ailment resistances, and as a story character, no Trust Master reward. As one of the player's starting units, he has a rather basic skillset and his performance is rather low, although he levels up much faster than most units. Lasswell focuses on physical damage and single hits so he is mostly used as a finisher. When awakened to 6★, his utility ramps up significantly gaining much higher ATK and better abilities, although nothing outstanding. However upon equipping his signature equipment from his own Training the Soul trial, his capabilities improve even further by gaining much higher ATK values. His HP remains rather low, however. His awakening materials are the following: *3★: Esper Shard x20, Beast Meat x8, Esper Cryst x5, Litrock x3 *4★: Beast Meat x20, Esper Cryst x10, Litrock x8, Heaven's Ash x3, Sacred Crystal x3 *5★: Litrock x15, Heaven's Ash x8, Sacred Crystal x5, Spiritsand x3, Holy Crystal x3 *6★: Fairies' Writ x15, Prismatic Horn x8, Calamity Gem x5, Rainbow Bloom x3, Divine Crystal x3 Stats Lasswell's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on his rarity, Lasswell has either two (2-3★), three (4-5★) or four (6★) ability slots. He naturally learns the Blizzard and Aero magics as well as their evolved versions, whereas his special abilities revolve around dealing or negating damage. However, Lasswell's affinity to Black Magic only (Lvl 3-6 in accordance to his Rarity) means he is of no use as a support unit. ; Ability Awakening Lasswell has three abilities that can be awakened: Blade Flash - Awakened, Heir to the Blade and Mirror of Equity. Blade Flash - Awakened, by default, deals physical damage (1.2x) while ignoring DEF (25%) to one enemy and decreases its DEF and resistance of Ice for 3 turns. Upon awakening, Blade Flash - Awakened+1 raises its damage output to (1.8x). Blade Flash - Awakened+2 further increases it to (2.3x). It requires Power crysts as materials. Heir to the Blade normally increases Lasswell's ATK/MAG by 20%, and his DEF/SPR by 10%, when equipped with a katana. Heir to the Blade+1 raises the ATK stat boost to 30%. Heir to the Blade+2 increases it further to 40%. It requires Support crysts as materials. Upon being awakened, Mirror of Equity+1 has damage value increased from (1.2x) to (1.6x). Mirror of Equity+2 also boosts its attack power to (2x). It requires Power crysts as materials. Equipment Lasswell can equip the following weapon types: swords, greatswords and katanas. He has an exclusive-effect weapon: the Purple Lightning katana, which has an Attack power of 92. When equipped by Lasswell, it grants the passive Azure Soul, which increases Lasswell's ATK by 40%. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He has an exclusive-effect armor, the Lasswell's Clothes light armor. It increases stats (ATK, DEF, and SPR) and grants him the passive Absolute Security, which nullifies the Sleep, Paralyze, and Confuse ailments. He can equip accessories. He has an exclusive-effect accessory, Lasswell's Insignia, which increases Lasswell's DEF and ATK and grants the passive Knight of Grandshelt. It enables him to refresh MP (5%) per turn. FFBE Shiden.png|Purple Lightning. FFBE Lasswell's Clothes.png|Lasswell's Clothes. FFBE Lasswell's Insignia.png|Lasswell's Insignia. Limit Burst Lasswell's Limit Burst is a damage-type ability. Its deals Ice-elemental physical damage either to one (2-3★) or all (4-6★) enemies, in accordance to Lasswell's Rarity. ;Gallery FFBE 005 Lasswell.png|No. 005 Lasswell (2★). FFBE 006 Lasswell.png|No. 006 Lasswell (3★). FFBE 007 Lasswell.png|No. 007 Lasswell (4★). FFBE 008 Lasswell.png|No. 008 Lasswell (5★). FFBE 424 Lasswell.png|No. 424 Lasswell (6★). FFBE Sword Flash.png|Sword Flash. FFBE Retribution.png|Retribution. FFBE Judgment.png|Judgment. FFBE Azure Sky.png|Azure Sky. Dracu Lasswell Dracu Lasswell's job is listed as Vampire. A limited-time 5-6★ Rare Summon available during the events Night of the Pumpkin and Return to the Halloween Castle, his role is Physical Damage. He is naturally resistant to Dark (+50%) and Sleep (+25%), but weak to Fire and Light (both -25%). He has a Trust Master reward, the Vampire Cloak accessory, which gives a triple stat increase (DEF+20, MAG+30, SPR+30) and the Evade passive ability, which gives the equipped unit a 10% chance of evading physical damage taken. Dracu Lasswell has a higher emphasis on evasion than he does in damage. In fact, many of his offensive moves have very low modifiers which coupled with very low ATK boosts, which make him a poor damage dealer. His enhancements compensate for this somewhat giving him higher ATK bonuses and HP boosts while fortifying his abilities with increased damage and more potent debuffs on enemies. His enhancements are costly, however, and the overall result remains unremarkable. His awakening materials are the following: Fairies' Writ x15, Prismatic Horn x8, Calamity Gem x5, Rainbow Bloom x3, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Dracu Lasswell's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Dracu Lasswell has three (5★) or four (6★) ability slots, as well as affinity to Black Magic, Lvl 6-7. ; Ability Awakening Dracu Lasswell has five abilities that can be awakened: Bloodlust, Black Mist, Nightmare Assault, and the passives ATK +20% and Bat Form. Equipment Dracu Lasswell can equip the following weapon types: swords, greatswords and katanas. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Like the other Halloween units, Dracu Lasswell has access to two unit-exclusive ability materias: Chilling Aura (increases HP and MP by 13%) and Spooky Aura (increases ATK and MAG by 13%). They were available for purchase at King Mog's reward shop during the Night of the Pumpkin event, and as mission rewards during the Return to the Halloween Castle. Limit Burst Dracu Lasswell's Limit Burst is the same as his story unit, only the animation changes. A damage-type ability, it deals Ice-elemental physical damage to all enemies. ;Gallery FFBE 8003 Dracu Lasswell.png|No. 8003 Dracu Lasswell (5★). FFBE 8004 Dracu Lasswell.png|No. 8004 Dracu Lasswell (6★). FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation2.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation3.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation4.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation5.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation6.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation7.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation8.gif| FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation9.gif| Hunter Lasswell Hunter Lasswell is a limited-time 5-6★ Rare Summon, obtainable during the collaboration event with . Hunter Lasswell's job is listed as . He is currently exclusive to the JP version. FFBE 629 Hunter Lasswell.png|No. 629 Hunter Lasswell (5★). FFBE 630 Hunter Lasswell.png|No. 630 Hunter Lasswell (6★). FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation2.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation3.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation4.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation5.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation6.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation7.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation8.gif| FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation9.gif| Swordsman Lasswell Swordsman Lasswell is a 4-5★ unit that was given to all Taipei Fan Festa 2017 attendees, and which is set to be obtainable during the game's second anniversary celebrations. His job is listed as Swordsman, and unlike all other variants of Lasswell, his role is that of Hybrid Damage. He has a Trust Master reward: the Codex of Sword Master, a passive ability which increases an unit's ATK and MAG by 20% when equipped with a sword. His awakening materials are the following: Litrock x15, Heaven's Ash x8, Sacred Crystal x5, Spiritsand x3, Holy Crystal x3 Stats Swordsman Lasswell's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Swordsman Lasswell has three (4★) and four (5★) ability slots. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Equipment Swordsman Lasswell can equip the following weapon types: swords, greatswords and katanas. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, clothes, robes and light armor. He can equip accessories. Limit Burst Sword of Freedom is Swordsman Lasswell's Limit Burst. The effect is a 5-hit hybrid attack that targets all enemies and decreases their resistance to Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, and Earth for 3 turns. The amount of damage dealt by the hit and the elemental resistance reduction will depend on the Limit Burst's level: FFBE 8071 Lasswell.png|No. 8071 Swordsman Lasswell (4★). FFBE 8072 Lasswell.png|No. 8072 Swordsman Lasswell (5★). Pyro Glacial Lasswell Pyro Glacial Lasswell is Lasswell's variant for Season Two. A 5-6★ Rare Summon (with a 7★ form in JP version), he has been available since the event Way of the Warrior. His job is listed as Knight and his assigned role is Physical Damage. His Trust Master reward is the Azure Crimson Soul ability materia, which boosts the equipped unit's HP and ATK by 30%, and its LB gauge fill rate by 25%. His STMR reward is the Zantetsuken (FFBE), a 174 ATK Katana that increases stats and the LB gauge fill rate. Pyro Glacial Lasswell is significant improvement from Lasswell, providing in a varied arsenal of attacks with high damage modifiers, making him a noteworthy "finisher". His strongest abilities which deal high damage and inflict severe Fire/Ice imperils, and greatly increase his ATK values are locked behind other learnable abilities, so he must use these first in order to access them. The Global version gives him an upgrade which makes these abilities much easier to acquire. His Limit Burst, although costly, can also provide these abilities and for an extended period of time. His innate Dual Wield also makes him easy to gear to reach high ATK if equipped with katanas or greatswords. His awakening materials are the following: Fairies' Writ x20, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Pyro Glacial Lasswell's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Pyro Glacial Lasswell has four (5-6★) ability slots, as well as affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 7-8). While he has no innate element or status ailment resistances, his passive traits give him resistance to Fire (+10%) and Ice/Wind (+5%), as well as resistance to Paralyze, Confuse and Petrify (+100%). He has three conditional abilities: Equipment Pyro Glacial Lasswell can equip the following weapon types: swords, greatswords and katanas. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Just like his story counterpart, Pyro Glacial Lasswell benefits from the exclusive-effect equipment obtained in Trial of the Tranquil Will: the Purple Lightning katana, the Lasswell's Clothes light armor, and the Lasswell's Insignia accessory. They increase his overall endurance with status ailment immunities, as well as a boost in ATK and MP recovery. Limit Burst Unstoppable Wave is Pyro Glacial Lasswell's Limit Burst. As one of the so-called CG units, Lasswell's Limit Burst is a powerful ability preceded by FMV-like movie that is about 0:06 seconds long. In it, Lasswell uses his Purple Lightning to create ice slashes and temporarily dismisses the weapon, then he grabs Crimson Saber on his back. He jump towards the screen as he is surrounded by flames, in order to pierce the enemy with the greatsword. The effect is a single-target 1-hit attack that ignores the enemy's DEF by 50%, decreases its resistance to Fire and Ice by 50% for a duration of 3 turns, and unlocks the abilities Blade Flash - Final, Fatal Bloom, and Crimson Era (all three of them being finisher-type abilities). The amount of damage dealt by the hit and the turn duration the abilities remain unlocked will depend on the Limit Burst's level: ;Gallery FFBE 772 Lasswell.png|No. 772 Pyro Glacial Lasswell (5★). FFBE 773 Lasswell.png|No. 773 Pyro Glacial Lasswell (6★). FFBE 1078 Lasswell.png|No. 1078 Pyro Glacial Lasswell (7★). FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation2.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation3.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation4.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation5.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation6.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation7.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation8.gif| FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation9.gif| Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius